Current elevator systems that can operate two or more elevator cabs in the same hoistway may have certain difficulties with their suspension systems and their lift motor systems that are connected by multiple cables and pulleys to a plurality of elevator cabs and counterweights in a hoistway. One of these problems is keeping each elevator cab rectilinearly balanced and symmetrical with respect to every other elevator cab in an elevator shaft, and with respect to each elevator shaft and guide track all at the same time, during their vertical motions up or down an elevator shaft.
Another problem involves avoiding or minimizing torque of the cables, guides, guide tracks, counterweights and elevator cabs of the system. Yet another problem is the number, positions and placements of the cables, counterweights, pulleys, and motors that are necessary to lift, balance and guide each elevator cab along each guide track through each elevator shaft.
This invention is intended to resolve all of these problems (and possibly others) with the cable suspension systems, cables, pulleys, counterweights, and lift motor systems illustrated in the figures, and described in the specifications.